Garxthraferion
General Information Name: Garxthraferion Title: The Burninator; Son of Deathwing; The Fel Dragon; Midnight Race: Black Wyrm (Human when disguised) Gender: Male Class: Warlock Faction: Leader of the Midnight Dragonflight Appearance Garxthraferion does not look very similar to his Black Dragon kin. His scales are a stark onyx black, so dark that some call him "Midnight." His size may be average to those among his brood, but his wigspan is especially impressive. In fact, gazing at the dragon you cannot help but always notice the large and impressive wings. His arms and legs are equally extraordinary, well toned with vicious black claws. If you were to notice one unique and impressive t rait from his appearance, it would be the newly made fel runes that go down the length of his body. In contrast to his siblings, he doesn't have typical red eyes of a black dragon but instead contains a fel green glow that looks into your soul. Even in his human form, he is equally impressive. Attractive brown skin covers a well toned body of muscle. Raven black hair is well distributed among his head. His fel runes are still existant in this form, in glowing green tattoos along the length of his spine. Numerous scars are hidden under the dark robes he normally wears. The garment shows signs of wear, suggesting that he has seen multiple battles. In both forms, there is a powerful aura of fel energy and pure power. Magical classses are especially sensitive to his aura, but the aura is so overpowering in the air about him that even a mundane class can feel the unsettling fel energy. History Early Years: Garxthraferion was the youngest of his siblings, Onyxia and Nefarian. He was always hated as the least favorite by his father, Deathwing. Eventually, the hatred erupted into a climactic battle between Garxthraferion and his older siblings. is siblings, being more powerful and experienced, were victorious. His father then exiled his youngest son in disgust of the young dragon's weakness. Dissapointed by his downfall, Garxthraferion vowed to become more powerful than any of his siblings and lead his own dragonflight. In solitude, he trained day and night to reach his goal. Night of The Fel Dragon: During his training, Garxthraferion travelled to Outland. By then, his power had greatly increased. Kil'jaeden sensed the young dragon's aura of power, and wanted to use the black wyrm as a weapon against his enemies. One night, Kil'jaeden appeared before the dragon and asked him to join him. Garxthraferion, young and arrogant, declined the offer and attacked The Deciever. The battle went on for several da ys, and it shattered several islands of the ruined Draenor. Until finally, Kil'jaeden managed to best the black wyrm. As the battered dragon fell to the ground in tatters of gore, awaiting death... but Ki'jaeden had something else in mind. The Eredar Lord, impressed by the drive and power of the young dragon, gave him a gift that even the most powerful dragon aspect could not think of obtaining. Kil'jaeden fused him with fel energy - restores all of his wounds and inscribing great runes of power along his body. The runes glow with fel green illumination, and his once crimson red eyes now glared in a similar hue. Even his fire breath had changed into a fel green flame of taint. Recovered from his wounds, Garxthraferion realized that him and Kil'jaeden had a similiar interest: complete destruction of the Black Dragonflight. Sibling Rivalry: Upon being imbued with fel power, Garxthraferion decided it was time to exact revenge upon the two people he despised the most: Onxyia and Nefarian. Understanding that to engage his brother and sister in dragon form would ensue the wrath and pursuit of the Black Dragonflight, he disguised into an impressive human form with a perfect body. He overheard of a group of travelers bent on slaying his two dragon siblings. Understanding that even a party of thirty-nine heroes could not vanquish one of his one kin, he joined their cause in his beautiful human disguise. With his powers cascading over the adventurers, they successfully stormed the lairs of Onyxia and Nefarian, Garxhtraferion slaying both of them with the killing blow. And so his revenge was exacted upon his siblings, but his full plot was not yet complete. Dawn of Midnight: Realizing he still wouldn't be able to slay his father Deathwing and his entire flight alone, Garxthraferion decided that now is the time assemble his own flight. Rumors say that he is rallying rogue members of the Blue Dragonflight, as well as consorting with the Infinite Dragons. But no one really knows, the dragon known as Midnight has been very reclusive as of late and one can only guess when his next plot is.